


Last Bullet

by corpsefluid



Series: MGS Kink Meme [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Animal Attack, Gen, Kink Meme, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Snake was what was colloquially known as 'totally fucked.'"<br/>The last hour of Snake's life after a mission went sideways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> "Give me Solid Snake being eaten alive. By dogs, by birds, by another person- I don't care who/what does it or what the circumstances are. Give me his last moments, anon. You can do it. I believe in you. "  
> For the [Kink meme](http://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html#comments).

Snake was what was colloquially known as 'totally fucked,' his assailant was dead but in the process he'd been hit. One bullet in his knee, the other nicked his thigh. The worst kind of wound, the one that barely scratched you and killed you anyway. Without the tourniquet he'd have bleed out in a couple of minutes.  
  
He'd still lost enough to feel woozy by the time he got it on. Some of his blood on the ground was still fresh enough to give off steam.  
  
It'd take a miracle for him not to end up losing the whole leg. With the terrain and the snow it'd take hours to get help even if he could call a medical team directly and skipped the process of extraction and being flown to the nearest medical facility.  
  
He'd made the call, but ETA was an hour away at the minimum.  
  
He needed to get himself to a sheltered spot, out of the snow, away from the pool of his own blood. He didn't need hypothermia getting to him before the leg did.  
  
Snake had experienced more pain before, but between his shattered knee and the numbing of his leg, he simply physically could not stand. All he could do was drag himself with his arms. It was excruciating slow and there was no guarantee there was no one else waiting around in the forest to off him too. All he could hear right now was ravens, probably set off by the gunshots, anyone looking would hear them too.  
  
All the more reason to get his back against something so he could see them coming.  
  
Snake eventually found a hollow under a short cliff, dragging his broken, injured body under him to make himself harder to spot at a glance. Now that he had his back against something he just needed to see them before that saw him.  
  
Unfortunately, all he saw was more ravens. The birds were starting to cluster around him like he was a dying deer. Ravens weren't the problem, it was their 'friends.'  
  
Wolves and ravens were natural allies. Ravens led wolves to a meal, wolves shared with ravens.  
  
He wasn't dead yet, but there was still time for that to change. Help wasn't coming any time soon and he only had so much ammo. This was supposed to be a sneaking mission after all.  
  
Spotting something grey moving amongst the trees, Snake fired a couple of shots. It was enough to scare it and the ravens away for a bit, but they smelt blood and he was getting weaker by the hour in this snow.  
  
The song and dance repeated a few times over the course of a solid forty minutes, some of the pack getting brave enough to creep out into the open. His fingers were getting numb and he only had so much ammo, but he didn't relish the thought of being eaten alive.  
  
Snake didn't like the idea of shooting them, but there wasn't much choice. He aim was going to shit anyway, one of the younger males had barely taken a scratch in the last pass.  
  
They must have been hungry, willing to stick to tricky prey like him. Or maybe they realised he didn't have much fight left to put up even if he wanted to.  
  
There wasn't much time between Snake hearing the click of an empty chamber and the wolves moving in.  
  
Snake regretted not saving the very last bullet.  
  
He still had a knife, but he was still injured. Twisting against his shattered knee to swing the knife made him howl in pain, but he managed to bury the weapon in the wolf's flesh.  
  
It was too cold and his response were too slow unfortunately, when the wolf yelped and jumped back, it took his knife with it. Snake didn't have a chance to get it back before the others were on him.  
  
His body armour stopped the teeth from getting too deep into his arm, but it didn't help him keep them close enough to defend his neck.  
  
The flesh tore easily, his throat filled with blood in seconds, filling his lungs and draining his head  
  
The raven's noises were getting obnoxious anyway.  
  
Having your throat ripped out wasn't an instant death, it was quick, but it wasn't instant. For a few agonising seconds Snake gurgled and struggled to breathe, his lungs burned unable to bring in oxygen through the blood flow. He felt light headed and sick.  
  
The only thing that kept him from feeling the wolves' jaws as they broke into his stomach was the everything fading out to black. His vision gone, the scuffling of the wolves and the cawing of the ravens faded into the distance too shortly after. His brain buzzed like a hornets nest from lack of oxygen and lack of blood until there was nothing.  
  
Snake was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> man, idfk what I'm supposed to tag this with.


End file.
